Axel Practice
by snakepit
Summary: [Oneshot. AU. AxelRoxas. Graphic Lemons. Yaoi.] "I don't even know his last name, how old he is or who he is at all – all I know is he's Axel. I let myself go and Axel took over."


AxelRoxas  
Kingdom Hearts ; Rated M ; Yaoi ; Lemons  
I don't own anything. This is the first one-shot I've made for KH.  
I'll proof-read and edit this later. This was inspired by Crystal Castles.

/ Axel Practice /

That man reassures me; the one I see every day. I used to be afraid of him because of his appearance – he looked like the biggest junkie I had ever seen, and maybe he is, but like my mum said; don't judge a book by its appearance. Only now did I realize how wrong I was for judging that man with red hair. I would go as far to even say I feel guilty; I want to make it up to him. So I waited outside of my workplace like I always do – just a sideshow diner, nothing special. I stood in my uniform as always, waiting for a cab and smoking a cigarette like I always do beside the door – just close enough to stay in the light. These parts of town aren't always the safest, and I'm not the strongest guy.

Even if something were to happen to me, I'm sure the man with red hair would be here soon and from what I've seen, he'd help me. I know he would. Just like he helped that old woman cross the street, he paid that homeless man 70 dollars, he caught a baby before its stroller rolled into the road. He was like a hero.

So here I am, waiting. I haven't called my cab yet and I'm on my second cigarette when I finally see him coming up the road. He has a bright aura around him – he didn't need the streetlights to guide him. Even if he wore all black, the chains on his pants glimmered where the light lacked; even if his eyes were dark, they were bright lime where it lacked shine, and even if he had a pissy looking attitude, his actions called bullshit on that.

"Hey!" I called across the road and immediately cursed myself. How informal of me. Lucky for me, it had still gotten his attention enough and those verdant eyes seemed to have targeted a glare directly at me. "Come over here, will you?"

He stood there for what felt like a minute watching me until he finally started towards me. With every step he took, the chains on his jeans jiggled louder and his boots stomped in sync with my pounding heart. His eyes hadn't left mine for a second, not even when he stood almost toe-to-toe with me.

"Yeah?" Oh Gods, his voice. "Do you need something?" He asked a bit more sourly than I had hoped.

"Yeah." I tried to sound intimidating for whatever reason. Whatever it was caused a smirk to split on his lips. "I wanted to thank you, for you know… everything you do."

Really smooth, Roxas.

"What do I do?" He adjusted his weight from one leg to another before crossing his arms; almost like he'd been impatient.

"You know…" I said and he shook his head. "You just help people out and I see it."

"Oh," he rolled his eyes and scoffed. "It's nothing."

"It's something." I replied and took one last drag from my cigarette before I was going to toss it, instead he took it from me and put it between his lips instead. There had only been 3 puffs left on it, and yet he used it all up in one drag and exhaled the biggest puff of smoke I had ever seen before flicking the butt elsewhere.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Roxas," I answered. "You?"

"Axel." He offered his hand and I took it before we shook on it. "Are you waiting for someone?" He took his hand back.

I shook my head. "Not really. I was waiting for you, actually."

"Just to thank me for doing things for other people?" I nodded, suddenly feeling a bit ridiculous. "Then out about I do something for you?"

"Oh no," I shook my head. "No I don't want anything."

"Come on," he smiled and cocked his head. "At least come to this party with me."

"Party?"

He rolled his eyes and grabbed my wrist before tugging me into the streets and across the road. He explained on our way there that he always comes this way to go to a party; underground, he calls it – then proceeds to explain that it's not literally underneath the ground as if I'm supposed to know these things. I don't protest in following him, though. My only regret is that I can't change out of my work clothes, so I take my apron off at least and hook it around my arm.

The walk hadn't been long until we came across an entrance that looked almost like a garage door, but with the crowd of people pouring out and piling in I had a feeling it was something much bigger – and I was completely right. When we stepped inside my eyes immediately had to adjust to the flashing lights of all sorts of different colors, the strobe lights and neon colors flying around in crowds of people and the music hammering against my chest. I searched the darkness for his pale hand and held it a little too hard while my eyes stayed locked to red hair and my feet followed where I was guided, through people and objects until we came into what I assumed was the center of the dance floor.

_Hi!_

Another song began. I had never known how to dance; that's why when he turned to face me and pressed his smirk into the crook of my neck and his arms slithered around the small of my waist, I began to panic.

"It's okay!" He shouted into my ear and I had still barely heard him over the music.

_Scars will heal soon; the dregs in us spent the earth down…_

His hands grasped both of my hips before his started to sway – his eyes encouraged me to join him but his actions were shriveling up my confidence that I'd be any good. Still, I had gotten intoxicated in the moment and found my body working naturally against his. At first we had started off slowly, our hips swaying from left to right in tempo with the music before the crowd began jumping in place, leaping and hair waving. Maybe I had gotten carried away when Axel had taken both of my hands and laced our fingers. He put our hands over our heads and both of us began leaping with the crowd, the lights and the music. I found myself practically laughing hysterically with the biggest grin while Axel had looked just as joyful as I did.

After such a long time, living the same boring schedule every day, I was having fun. I let myself go and Axel took over.

_Children shouldn't play with dead things.  
Foaming crows tear at their wings; sad eyes cry crimson blood…_

I had worried I was getting carried away when our bodies ground together at times, but in the front of my mind I just didn't care. He brought out hands to the sides of us and brought his body closer to mine; again we began swaying our hips and moving our feet to the music. I felt overwhelmed and brought my hands from his, traced the features in his arms and wrapped my own arms around his neck.

I was overwhelmed. I got carried away.

I kissed him.

_Drop it, it's dead,  
Wheels won't turn, they won't turn the birdy's head.  
Sad eyes sad eyes like sharpened daggers…_

I tangled my fingers in red hair and messily dipped my tongue between his lips and sighed a breath of relief into him when his tongue met mine in the middle. We played for some kind of dominance before he tightened his arms around my waist, arching my back and applied far more pressure to my lips than I could have ever hoped to. We stayed like this for what felt like hours; the music seemed to have deafened me and everyone disappeared for a moment. It felt right.

_You'll never walk, only stagger.  
Sad eyes quite cryptic…_

I relished in his taste mixed with mine; mine being ash and his being mint; funny how things work, considering my previous thoughts of him being a junkie. When I felt like my spine might snap, though I tore away and nuzzled my face into his neck to catch my breath. He did the same, breathing against my sensitive throat and placing soft kisses near my ear until he muttered: _let's go somewhere else._

I was surprised I had heard him and even more surprised that I nodded, took his hand and followed him to a set of stairs. My thoughts lagged as he guided me past small groups of people chattering and drinking, which made me realize just how badly I wanted a drink myself. I shooed the thoughts and watched red spikes, admiring the feeling of his hand in mine. Getting lost with a stranger had never felt so dangerous and yet… safe.

He pulled me into an empty room; something that looked kind of like a lobby, just isolated. Three velvet couches sat in each corner and a hot tub sat in the middle of the room. It was really quite the club, being underground and all. When he shut the door all of the music from outside muffled until it was almost completely silent, to which I took a breath of relief in until I heard the door lock.

I turned to face him, wanting to ask what he was doing, but I knew what he was doing… of course I did – I knew what was happening when he pulled me away from the dance floor. Still, when he took a step closer to make my heart lurched and I took a step back.

He immediately seemed taken aback and halted.

"I–I've never done this before." I admitted.

"Done… what?"

"T-this… with a man." My face heated and my legs throbbed. Before he could respond I turned and headed for one of the couches where I fell into it and watched him cross the room. He sat down beside me, not too close for discomfort, thankfully.

"Me neither." He mumbled.

I found that hard to believe… he came onto me so naturally, it had to be a lie, right? And still… the muscles in my neck coiled so tightly that when I looked up at him I thought my spine might have snapped. His face was serious, though. His lips were in a thin line as he nodded his head and bashfully laughed.

"O-oh." I was blushing profoundly now, as was he.

"Did you… want to?" He didn't make eye contact with me, and the fact that this confident punk I had met not even an hour ago was sudden so shy and nervous gave me a strange boost of confidence that had me crawling into his lap and straddling both his sides. I had met him not even an hour ago, and here I am pressing my lips back to his and actually giving myself up to him.

I don't even know his last name, how old he is or who he is at all – all I know is he's Axel, and he's my practice for experience. Whether this just be morbid curiosity or an all-out thing; I'm not prepared to wear my heart on my sleeve. This is just a one-time thing, I promise myself that.

"Nh…" I dug my nails into his loose t-shirt as his hands gripped at the back of my thighs. I kissed his forehead before he began tugging his shirt off and I assisted him in peeling it off. We tossed it somewhere to the floor; where, I didn't care. Not now. I mirrored him and pulled my own shirt off, tossing it somewhere.

I traced my hands over his bare chest and observed the tattoos that had been on his shoulder. "VIII" had been on his right shoulder and a strange spiral of spikes had been on the other. I committed it to memory to question those later – if there was a later, and targeting his collarbones next. Nipping, licking and kissing each one until I had left a few rosy whelps.

"Stand up," he growled the words and I did as told, standing up between his legs and marveling at the sight in front of me. Axel – this stranger, his red hair a mess and scattered all over his tattoo shoulders, his toned stomach and pale skin, and then the tent in his pants that he had released. He sighed a breath of relief when his member sprang free and I could feel my face instantly flush. Looking up I saw myself in the mirror above the sofa we were on. My blonde hair was a mess, scattered everywhere and my face was burning a dark crimson. My blue eyes were foggy and darker than usual. I barely recognized myself.

My eyes pulled from my reflection and returned to the redhead. He kept his jeans on and impatiently stroked himself while biting his lip. All the while I began stripping myself of my jeans and boxers I wondered how I had become so aroused by a man… last time I checked I wasn't gay, even though I had never been with a woman. I neverminded it once I was bare.

I slid back into his lap and straddled him again. Suddenly feeling embarrassed, I pressed our chests together and tried not to pull away from his warm touch on my lower back and squeezing my bum. I had never been touched like this; I couldn't stop the groans falling into our kiss, especially when he took my shaft into his hands and pressed our erections together.

"_Ahh_, Ax – el…" I whimpered and pressed our foreheads together. My hips twitched and jerked as I desperately thrusted into his touch.

"You're a virgin?" He smirked and looked up at me past his eyelashes.

I nodded, digging my nails into his shoulders as he began a steady pump of both of our shafts. As if his hands hadn't been warm enough, his cock was even hotter. I was already precumming, embarrassingly enough it was dripping onto his but by the way he was collecting and spreading it with his thumb I assumed he wanted it to.

He looked up to me as some kind of confirmation as he pulled his hands away and took mine, placing it over our shafts. I took over the stroking while he placed one of his cum-coated fingers to my lips. I hesitated at first to the thought that not just my pre-cum was on there… but I had given in and separated my lips, letting him slide his finger across and up and down my tongue while I stroked the both of us. At least now my hips had stopped spazzing out.

Axel took his fingers out of my mouth just as I had gotten into it, sucking and twirling my tongue around his digits.

"Fuck, Roxas…" He commented on it as he carefully removed his fingers. I chuckled a bit and buried my lips against his. He took his time tracing my teeth with his tongue before tasting me, again pulling away only to comment, "You taste so good." He winked and I felt his hand on my bum again, only now his fingers were pressing to my entrance.

I tried not to protest as he circled my rims and pushed one of his fingers in – painfully slow and all the way to his knuckle. Then another, I had whimpered in slight pain on the second finger. When he began scissoring me I yelped and he hushed me before using his free hand to guide my hand against our shafts. I distracted myself with doing just that, stroking both of us until I had him moaning helplessly again. He countered me by sliding another finger in though and I felt like I might have ripped. The corners of my eyes wet with tears as he began a slow thrust of his digits until he had picked up speed and I found myself bobbing my hips against his fingers.

Once I had almost neared climax he retreated his hand and chuckled wryly to me before sliding both his hands to my hips. I swallowed hard as I knew what was coming. I looked down to his slickened cock and then back to his snake-like eyes. Even if I was scared, I let him guide my hips until I was sitting upright on him closely. He used one of his hands to hold his member in place, and the other to guide my hips down.

Laughter bubbled in my throat that I had to stifle as he kept slipping and misguiding himself. It was cute; thinking someone like him could have a sliver of innocence left. Although, that laughter died deep down inside of me when he finally did find my entrance.

I cried out and began breathing much more heavily as I tried to cooperate in lowering my hips until I was sure I had taken him to the very hilt. We groaned in unison; I, with pain, and he, with sure pleasure. His eyes rolled back before he bit his lip and let his head fall back. I tried to preoccupy myself in nipping at the tendons of his neck and sucking at the wounds. Luckily enough for me, he understood somewhat in the least that I was in pain and halted.

"Are you okay?" He whispered into my hair. Eventually, I nodded and leveled myself on top of him again before I rose my hips. His hands applied pressure on my thighs and lowered me. Again, he groaned and cursed silently.

My confidence began rising the more in sync our hips got; just like on the dance floor I began rolling my hips, slowly at first and then more quickly. His fingers dug almost painfully into my hips until I felt like I might have cried, but the sensation of being completely full was too much for me to handle. Never had I felt anything this good – I thought, until I had just rolled my hips in such a short way and my vision ebbed out before clashing.

"Aha! Axel –" He tried to halt and I pinned his hands to the back of the couch. "Don't s-stop!" I commanded him as I abused that spot inside me. "Feels so good…" I groaned the words and felt my body go limp as he took over.

I let him take control as I stroked myself, crying out every time he had hit that bundle of nerves and pressing my lips to his in an attempted kiss that ended in us moaning against each other's lips. I was melting into him and I couldn't hold back anymore.

"A-Axel I'm c-cumming!"

"Me too," he growled. "Cum with me."

I nodded and picked up my stroking in rhythm with his thrusts until I felt myself tightening and twitching. His cock twitched inside of me as he buried himself deeply inside of me and a new feeling of warmth engulfed my entire body. Red hair stuck to his forehead as he cried out my name and dug his fingertips into my shoulders, back, spine and hips – as if he were trying to hold onto anything, pushing me down harder and deeper before I had realized he was climaxing inside of me; so I joined him in his release, spilling out onto his chest and stomach with a hoarse cry.

Panting, I rose my hips and winced with overwhelming sensation as I felt the warm wet dripping out of me. I looked to him before I fell onto the empty side of the couch and watched him curl up behind me. We were both sweaty and sticky, but warm and I was so tired.

"What now?" He huffed out onto the nape of my neck and skittishly wrapped an arm around me. I accepted his embrace and pressed my back tightly to his chest and stomach.

"I don't know." I honestly replied. All I knew was he really did give me something; a wonderful night to remember. "Just sleep with me…" And please be here tomorrow morning, because I really, really… like you.


End file.
